Tijdenlang verhaald
by mokimik
Summary: Belle en het beest, maar dan met James en Lily.....:P:P


_Hoi hoi! Ik vond dit een heel toepasselijk liedje... Ik heb het verhaal vertaald vanaf mijn Engelse verhaal; het leek me leuk om het ook maar eens te schrijven in het Nederlands!_

_veel plezier met lezen!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__Tijdenlang verhaald  
Altijd even waar  
Vreemden voor elkaar  
Tot heel onverwacht  
Iemand buigt voor haar_

De trien naar huis stond op het punt te vertrekken. James keek om zich heen. Hij kon één van zijn goede vrienden niet vinden, en racete door de trein. Waar was hij nou? Remus kon toch niet zomaar hun traditie om bij elkaar te zitten als de trein wegrijdt, missen? Ergens voorin zag hij het bekende, asblonde haar van zijn vriend... maar naast hem stond iemand met wie hij nou niet bepaald beste vrienden was. Remus stond te praten met Lily en James voelde een vertrouwde 'pang' in zijn maag, met het gebruikelijke stemmetje dat erna kwam, en hem dwong er niet aan te denken. Feit was echter dat hij jaloers was op Remus. Waarschijnlijk omdat Lily niet naar hem een boos gezicht trok. Waarschijnlijk omdat hij wel een normaal gesprek kon hebben, dat nooit eindigde in geschreeuw en veel tovenarij (waarbij James meestal degene was die aan het kortste eind trok) Toch moest hij Remus meenemen: Sluipvoet was erg gehecht aan zijn tradities en zou ze allebei villen als ze er niet op tijd waren. Niet dat ze iets bijzonders zouden doen, maar toch. Hij liep naar het duo toe.

"Hey Maanling!" hij keek heel even naar Lily, en toen hij zag dat ze terug keek (met een gezicht dat niet was vertrokken van haat, wantrouwen en walging, of elke andere slechte eigenschap,) knikte hij naar haar. Lily glimlachte terug.

Wacht, dat kon niet! _Lily glimlachte terug!_

"Hoi James," zei ze kalm, met een vreemde, beleefde toon in haar stem.

Op dat moment begon de trein te bewegen. Remus vloekte, maar James al vergeten dat ze ergens naartoe moesten.

_Het is een nieuw gevoel  
Het maakt je eerst bedeesd  
Dan ineens spontaan  
Is er iets ontstaan?  
Belle en het beest_

Nadat Sirius geschreeuwt had (wat niet lang had geduurt, toen ze van Peter hoorden dat hij zelf ook niet op tijd was geweest) zat James nog steeds perplext in zijn stoel. Dit was natuurlijk snel opgemerkt bij de anderen, en na veel vragen aan James, waarop ze ontwijkende antwoorden kregen, besloot Remus maar te vertellen waardoor hij dacht dat James zo verdwaasd was. Hij had het bij het goede eind.

"Maar...ze praatte al niet meer tegen je sinds dat BH-incident," zei Peter, die er daarna net zo verbaasd om was als James.

"Wat Evers en Sluipvoet ook zeggen, ik heb haar BH niet gejat, Wormstaart."

Het BH-incident, zoals Peter het genoemd had, was afgelopen mei gebeurt. Sirius had er één 'gevonden'. (in andere woorden: er eentje tussen de deur zien liggen bij de meiden-slaapzaal en had zijn bezem gepaakt om hem te krijgen.)

En net op het moment dat hij het ding naar James had gegooit, uit irritatie om een grap die de laatste had gemaakt, was Lily binnen komen lopen, om haar BH aan één van James zijn oren te zien bungelen.

James had haar meerdere malen boos gezien, waarvan hij ook meerdere malen echt de schuldige van was, maar dat was helemaal niks bij hoe ze er toen uit had gezien. Lily was naar hem toegelopen, had haar BH weggetrokken, had hem voor een tijdje aangeken, en hem daarna in zijn gezicht geslagen. James had sterretjes gezien, maar nog genoeg van de werkelijkheid om ook te zien dat ze naar de slaapkamers was gelopen.

Daarna had ze geen woord meer tegen hem gezegt. James probeerde de blik die ze hem toen had gegeven uit zijn geheugen te wissen. Het was namelijk niet de normale, boze, walgende blik. In haar ogen had hij kunnen zien dat ze pijn en verdriet erom had.

"Weetje, misschien is ze gewoon vergeten dat ze niet meer tegen me zou praten," zei James ineens.

"Tuurlijk niet! Lily vergeet dat soort dingen niet. En trouwens, dan zou ze je nog altijd 'Potter' hebben genoemd, en nu zei ze 'James'. Remus klonk logisch, maar James wist gewoon dat er iets niet klopte.

"Nou... misschien... misschien... heb je haar misschien gedwongen? Of geld gegeven?"

"Natuurlijk niet! Je weet net zo goed dat ze dan alleen maar koppiger wordt om het niet te doen! Wees er gewoon blij om. Ze heeft je vergeven, of werd er gewoon moe van om niet tegen je te praten."

"Alsof ze normaal zoveel af kletsen," zei Sirius grinnikend. James gooide een Smekkies alle smaken naar hem.

Op dat moment zag hij twee ogen door de compartementendeur staren.

En ze waren groen.

_Iets dat altijd weer  
Zoveel teders heeft  
Iets dat elk van hen  
Voor het eerst beleeft  
En hun vleugels geeft_

"Hoi."

"Hey," zei hij een beetje schor. Hij sloot de deur achter zich dicht en ze stonden samen in de gang van de trein. Als de twee woorden die ze hadden gewisselt als gesprek telde, viel er nu een stilte in de conversatie.

"Dus..." zei hij na een tijdje, alles om die stilte maar weg te krijgen.

"Ik hoorde dat je volgend jaar Hoofdmonitor word?" Zei Lily ineens.

"Hoe weet jij dat? Ik heb het zelfs hen"- hij knikte met zijn hoofd in de richting van de coupé waar zijn drie vrienden zaten- "nog niet verteld. Ben je me aan het bespioneren? Zijn de rollen ineens omgedraaid en ben je mij nu aan het stalken?"

_Oeps, verkeerde grapjes_. Op het moment dat hij het zei keek ze hem boos aan en toen ze daarna sprak, werd haar toon weer koud, ongevoelig:

"Nou, het is fijn om je te horen toegeven dat je me dus wel hebt gestalkt."

"Dat zei ik helemaal niet!"

"Echt wel!"

"Echt niet!"

Voordat ze nog kinderachtiger op het "welles-nietus" zouden uit komen, ademde Lily diep in, en zei:

"Ik weet dat je hoofdmonitor word, omdat aan mij hetzelfde is gevraagd."

James, die op het punt stond om weer "Echt niet!" te roepen, sloot zijn mond en keek haar verbaasd aan. Lily gebruikte de stilte door snel te zeggen:

"En je zei net wel dat je me hebt gestalkt, geef maar toe!"

Ze begonnen beide te grijnzen.

_  
Tijdenlang verhaald  
Altijd even waar_

"Dus daarom praat je nu ineens weer?"

"Tuurlijk niet!" zei ze snel.

Hij keek haar doordringend aan en ze wijzigde haar antwoord.

"Okee, misschien heeft het er mee te maken. Maar ik bedoel, als je door Perkamentus bent uitgekozen om Hoofdmonitor te zijn moet er toch wel iets in je zitten, toch? En bovendien hoorde ik van remus dat je eigenlijk de waarheid sprak over... dat kledingsstuk-gedoe en het spijt me dat ik je niet gelijk geloofde."James zag dat ze rood werd, maar toch nog probeerde cool en kalm te blijven. Snel zei ze erachter aan:

"Of misschien word je eindelijk een beetje volwassen."

Hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Of misschien wil jij me eindelijk een kans geven."

Ze keek hem aan. "Misschien."

Er viel weer een stilte, maar deze keer niet een pijnlijke, boze, of nadenkend-over-scheld-woorden-stilte. Deze was gewoon normaal en fijn.

_  
Vreemd en ongewoon  
Het lijkt haast wel een droom  
Net zo wonderbaar_

"Dus...nog plannen voor de zomer?" Vroeg hij na een tijdje. Er was immers een limiet aan hoe lang een stilte normaal was.

"Nee, gewoon een normale, saaie zomer. Ik ga met mijn ouders en zus naar Frankrijk, kamperen."

"In een tent?"

Lily knikte.

"Cool!"

Lily schudde haar hoofd. "Niet echt als je het moet opzetten op de Dreuzel-manier en het moet delen met een zus die liever 5 meter van jue vandaan blijft. En de tent is nou eenmaal maar 4 meter. En jij?"

"Sirius blijft een paar weken bij mij en dan help ik hem met verhuizen. Hij heeft een flatje gekocht. Ik denk niet dat ik snel verveeld zal zijn."

"Je kan helemaal niet verveeld zijn, niet met Sirius in de buurt, James. Dat is niet hoe Sirius in elkaar zit," zei ze met een quasi-ernstige stem en ze legde haar hand op zijn arm.

Hij lachte en knikte. Ze leunden beiden nu tegen de coupé van zijn vrienden aan.

"Ja, ik denk dat je gelijk hebt. Vorig jaar vonden we water-pieren. We hebben elkaard e hele zomer op de meest vreemde momenten nat gemaakt."

Lily keek hem verwart aan en begon toen ineens te lachen. "Ik denk dat je water-pistolen bedoeld. Pieren zijn beestjes...Weetje, je moet me echt schrijven deze zomer. Ik overleef het niet als ik alleen maar brieven krijg met kledingadviezen van Mary." ze zag dat hij iets wilde zeggen en voegde gauw toe:"Ik beloof dat ik ze niet verbrand en de smeulende resten terug stuur," grijnsde ze.

Toen ze verder praatte (James vertelde hem hoe boos de uil die de resten had gebracht was op hem,) Viel het beiden niet op dat op James' zijn arm nogsteeds de hand van Lily lag.

_Stralend als de zon  
In een sprookjesfeest  
Tijdenlang verhaald  
Elke keer herhaald  
Belle en het beest_

'Dit gaat een geweldig jaar worden. Het leukste voor het laatst,' bedacht Lily, toen ze een paar maanden later de trein instapte, haar hutkoffer met zich meeslepend in de ene hand, en met haar andere hand de hand van James grijpende, om haar te helpen.

"Wat heb je erin gestopt, lood?" vroeg de laatste, toen hij haar hutkoffer in het bagage-rek tilde.

Lily antwoorde niet. Lood had ze niet nodig in Zweinstein. Wat ze nodig had, waren de brieven van James, van afgelopen zomer. En zij kon er toch ook niets aan doen dat het er zoveel waren?

_Tijdenlang verhaald  
Elke keer herhaald  
Belle en het beest_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_En?? leuk, niet leuk?? De tekst van het liedje komt beter overeen met wat ik heb geschreven in het Engels, denk ik, maar laat me weten wat je van het hele verhaal vind..._

_x-mokimik-x_


End file.
